


Musical fairytale

by mimimiaou



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimiaou/pseuds/mimimiaou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, i am Mikura; Miku for short. I was born with ears and tail of an Akita Inu, a dog from japan who is considerated like a national treasure They are silver, my hair is dark purple and my eyes red strawberry. I don't know why i am born like this and if there are others like me.  </p>
<p>My life started sad until a very special day. They changed my existence, one of them in particular. I didn't imagine my kind would be accept by humans or the many stranges events comming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inspire by the anime Uta no prince sama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inspire+by+the+anime+Uta+no+prince+sama), [Inspire by my imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inspire+by+my+imagination).



> Thoughs of my heroine are in brackets. Flashsbacks are in this fic, related to Mikura. 
> 
> A few japanese words are in it: Deiji (Daisy) All the last names of the characters ; Otoya, Shining, Aijima, Ichinose etc. Kojika-chan (little fawn) Miku-chan and deiji-san, Omoshiroi (Interresting) Daijobu (It's ok/everything is fine) Kinishinai (don't worry!) Most of them are said by Saotome! 
> 
> Some french words are here too, Saotome shining said them; oui (yes) parfait (perfect) felicitation (congratulation) non (no) 
> 
> Songs are in it too, i put thoses of the anime and others that i create with the traduction of course. 
> 
> I hope you like this one, enjoy your reading! Check the first fanfic i wrote, she is not finish because my inspiration hide these days.

Here i am, walking for hours under the rain. The wind pass near my ears, ticckle my nose. Raindrops falls on my red and white dress. Some slide on my necklace, i take the daisy; open it. The photo of mom, dad and me make me smile. My parents are so happy on this picture, watch me sleep while they take me in her arms. Tears started to fall on my cheeks when i remember what the lady told me years ago in the orphanage (She was really kind!) 

 

*flashback* 

 

I was eight, a kind lady name Ina call me.  

 

'' Come Miku, i have a surprise for you!'' she said, smiling.

'' Let me see miss Ina!'' 

'' Close your eyes dear.'' 

 

Something cold was in my hands, i open my eyes then smile. 

 

'' It's beautiful but what is it?'' i ask, tilting my head. 

'' A special necklace, open it!'' she said with a bigger smile.

 

I open the tiny locket, see a picture inside.

 

'' Who are thoses people?''  i ask, curious.

 

'' Thoses who love you!'' miss ina reply, stop smiling.

 

'' What do you mean?'' 

'' They are...your parents'' she said with a serious look.

'' I don't have parents, your the only one who take care of me!''  

'' No. They use to take care of you before...'' miss ina add with a sad look. 

'' Before what?'' 

 

She hold her tears, gave me a sad look. 

 

'' Before they die in a fire!'' 

 

She explain to me that when i was younger, i play in the house. I saw a little box, open it then see matches. I take one, scratch it. The flame was so pretty, i wanted to make more of them so i light five others; throw them on the couch.  The flames grow, burn everything near me. My parents saw this, try to put out the fire but the smoke intoxicate them. A neighbour saw the situation, take me. The last thing i saw was my parents lying on the ground. Fire service arrive later, clean what they can. The only  thing undamaged they found was the necklace They give it to the neighour who put it around my neck, told him to call the orphanage; he do it then bring me there.  

 

After her story (Tragedy in fact!) i can't believe it, run from the orphanage. 

 

* end of flashback* 

 

For a moment, i think about it, understand the sad truth: i kill my parents. It was an accident but i really do it! Shame on me, i was so stupid! The only people who loved me are gone for ever! It's obvious that i won't find another family easely; nobody will accept a girl with ears and tail of an animal or humanimal, the name humans call my kind in books. I started to cry, insult myself: selfish, idiot, disaster, ugly creature, monster. A few minutes later, i find a house. She is big, brown and look like a mannor. It's intriguing so i approach, knock on the door. She open, a guy with red hair and red eyes appear in front of me (Wow that's unusual! Is it his natural color?)  

 

'' Hello, what can i do for you? '' he said, smiling.

 

'' I... my name is Mikura Deiji. '' i reply, nervously cross my fingers.

 

'' I'm Ittoki Otoya, nice to meet you! '' 

 

The sweet guy invite me to enter, i accept his offer. My eyes meet his face, fix the floor. It's the first time in my life i met a person with a colorful physic. Usually, i see people with blond, black or brown hair. Now it's different (Kinda like me!) I appreciate it, smile then remember who i am. My acquaintance notice it, give me a worried look. 

 

'' What's wrong? ''

 

'' It's just...i remember the day when i ran from the orphanage. A women told me that my parents die in a fire. It was because of me! I play with matches, strated a fire when i was younger. The smoke intoxicated my parents and they...'' 

 

I can't hold my sadness, she get out of my heart. My hands cover my wet face, i sit on the blue carpet. His hand take mine, he look me in the eyes.

 

'' Don't be sad, it wasn't your fault! '' he tell me wtih a conforting smile.

 

'' Yes it was, i'm a monster!'' i respond, with a furious tone.

 

'' It's not true! ''  

 

My new friend hug me. Heat fill my body, my heart beat faster. It's the first time someone give me affection. Miss Ina sing songs for me and play piano, she also show me how to play this magnificent instrument. Beside that, my adoptive mother never hug or confort me. This shock me a little but is pleasant. I want to stay in his arms longer but he stop, help me to get up. 

 

'' Thank's for the hug. '' 

 

'' Your welcome Miku!'' he reply with a big smile.

 

'' It's the first time i have one! '' i exclaimed, happy.

 

'' I'm glad it chase your sadness! '' 

 

'' Me too Otoya-san! '' i add with a simple smile.

 

'' Ha ha ha Ittoki is fine! '' 

 

'' Alright Ittoki-san! '' i finish, shake his hand. 

 

We visit the mannor who is in fact a sort of school for the professionals in music; musicians and idols (Wow!) Ittoki explain that he live here with his friends, talk more and faster. As we walk, a room tempted my attention. I enter, lost my words when i saw a grand black piano. My love for the music show up; i sit in front of the instrument, place my fingers on the notes.

 

I play _Ai Kotoba_ the first melody miss Ina learn me. While my music play, i close my eyes then smile. A enjoyable feeling cross my spirit. I imagine my parents singing the song, it make me nostalgic and happy. 

 

Suddenly, footsteps resound near me. My eyes open, i jump in surprise and i saw... 


	2. House of Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After i met Ittoki, a very sweet guy, another person warm my heart. I was not ready for this incredible moment!

I saw another man, he have blue hair and blue eyes, gave me a suspicious look. 

 

'' Who are you? '' 

 

'' I'm Mikura Deiji, an orphan. Ittoki let me enter and show me your house. '' i explain, a bit scared. 

 

I told him my sad past and my love for music. He calm his anger and raise his frowns. 

 

'' You like music?''

 

'' Yes. Singing and play the piano is wonderful! When i play, i feel free and happy. It chase any bad feeling in my heart, wake up my true-self. '' i confess with a sincere look.

 

'' You remind me of Haruka '' the guy add, a charming smile on his face.

 

'' It's one of your friends? ''

 

'' Yes, she play exactly like you. '' he tell me, his smile grow. 

 

'' I...thank you! Do you like the song i play? ''   

 

My blue haired acquaintance shake his head, sit next to me. I blush because it's the first time a boy listen to my music. Normally, it's miss Ina. This embarrass me but not enough to break my passion. I replay the entire song, lost in the pretty melody. When i finish, i look at him. 

 

'' How was it? '' 

 

'' It was beautiful! '' 

 

'' Really? There was a few false notes, i fail! '' i said, dissapointed. 

 

'' Even with that, your song is fantastic.'' he respond with a charming expression.

 

'' Well...thank you! What is your name? '' 

 

'' Ichinose Tokiya. '' he answer, offer his hand. 

 

'' Nice to meet you Tokiya-san. '' i reply, shaking his hand.

 

'' Same for me miss! '' 

 

'' I'm Mikura Deiji, miku for short! '' 

 

'' It's a cute name! '' Tokiya tell me with a cheerful look. 

 

'' My mother choose it, it means beautiful sky.  '' 

 

'' She has good tastes, it suit you well! '' my new friend confess, smiling. 

 

'' T..thank's! What yours mean? '' i ask, intrigue and excited. 

 

'' My name has many significations, my favorites are pointed arrow and hope song. '' 

 

'' I prefer hope song. Your voice is like a song and hearing her fill my heart with hope! '' i tell him with a sincere look. 

 

'' You really think that of me? '' he ask, surprised. 

 

I nod, smile to him. Tokiya stoke my hair, my tail wave so fast that he saw it (Oh no!) His happy expression give place to shock. 

 

'' Why do you have a tail? '' 

 

'' I'm a inu-noko, a humanimal!'' 

 

'' It's...real? '' he add, his voice tremble. 

 

'' Yes! '' i answer, put my tail in his hands. 

 

He touch it, became more surprise then leave (Great, i scare him. Nice work Miku!) It make me think he will never accept me, probably told what he saw to his friends and to Ittoki. They will chase me, i will be alone again; homeless and starving. Reality destroy my happiness another time, yipee! I quit the room, run to the front door when something grab my arm; pull her. 

 

'' Don't leave Miku! '' Ittoki exclaimed with an anxious look.

 

'' I have too, Tokiya see what i am, i scare him with my tail! ''

 

'' Your costume? '' 

 

'' It's not a costume!'' i reply, make him touch her.

 

He stroke it, was as shocked as his blue hair friend. I wait for his scream or his disgust but none of them happen (Huh?) A shard appear in his eyes followed by an amaze expression.

 

'' It's... incredible! ''

 

'' You don't think it's scary?''

 

'' No. It's great, i never though your kind exist! '' my friend tell me, happily. 

 

'' My kind? You know what i am? '' i ask, a bit confuse. 

 

'' I read a book with tales recently, one about humannimal. I love it and wonder if they exist. With you, i know it's true! '' 

 

Ittoki thank me, told me to wait here. I accept his request, observe him gambol while calling his friends. It's kinda funny, i can't hold my laugh; giggle. To pass time, i sing the opening of Ouran high school host club, an anime miss Ina use to show me. 

 

_Kiss Kiss fall in love, maybe your my love hey hey!_

_Kizukeba itsudemosoba ni iru keredo, honta wa kirai suki mousou nano_

_Jibun no kimochi ga kuria mietare, redi demo hosuto demo kamawanai yo_

 

_Suki ni natteku, riyuu wa minna, chigau yo ne kedo._

 

_Maybe your my love! Aitai ima yasashi kimi ni sakura kiss tokimeitara_

_Ranman koi shiyo!_

_Mirai yori mo, ima ga kanjin uruwashi_

_Haru no koi wa, hanasaku otome no bigaku_

 

_Maybe your my love!_

 

The song mean: 

 

_Kiss Kiss Fall in Love_  
_Maybe your my Love hey hey!_

 

_I always noticed that you were by my side, but  
Is it hate? Or love? Or some sort of delusion?_

 

_If I could see my own feelings clearly now  
A lady, a host, neither wouldn't matter to me_

 

_Everyone has their own reason for falling in love  
It's different each time, Maybe you're my love!_

 

_I want to see that kind you now and give you a cherry blossom kiss;_

_if your heart throbs_

_It's a glorious love, the present is much more important than the future_

_This lovely spring love is a blooming maiden's beauty!_

 

_Maybe your my Love!_

 

A man with gold-orange hair clap his hands when i finish to sing. 

 

'' It's a pretty song kojika-chan! '' he said with a charming smile.  

 

'' T...thank's, who are you? '' 

 

'' Ren Jinguji, Ittoki told me about you. '' 

 

'' Already? He is fast! '' 

 

'' That's one of his qualities! '' the guy reply, wink to me. 

 

'' I see. Hum, nice to meet you Ren! '' i add with a simple smile. 

 

'' The pleasure is mine! '' he respond, give me a hand-kiss. 

 

I'm disturbed and happy by his act (It's a weird way to welcome me!) I share my love for music with him and my past. Ren listen to my story with attention, told me how he met Haruka. 

 

'' So her kindness change you, that's great! '' i exclaimed, full of joy. 

 

'' Her love for music wake up my passion. If she wasn't there, i will be alone and wondering somewhere. '' he confess, close his eyes. 

 

'' Your lucky to have a friend like her Ren-san. '' 

 

'' I admire your sincerity miss! '' he add, give me a blue rose.  

 

My acquaintance approach his face from mine, dive in my eyes. It's scary! I back off, my cheeks turned red.  

 

'' R..ren...what are you...'' i started, blush.  

 

A seductive smile appear on his face, he kiss my left cheek. 

 

'' Welcome to Starish's mannor Miku-chan! '' Ren respond, wink again. 

 

Before i said anything, he leaves (What a strange man!) His act was suppose to be charming? It was more embarrassing than cute! I hope he will not do that again or i bite his arm. That will teach him a lesson! Ren learn i am not a shy girl... i hope! 

 

A throat clearing perceive me, i turn my head; Tokiya was on the wall, his arms crossed. 

 

'' You...you saw us? '' i ask, a bit ashamed. 

 

'' I also hear you sing.'' my friend answer with a calm tone.  

 

'' D..did you like the song? '' 

 

'' The lyrics are sweet and your voice too.'' he tell me, a little smile on his face. 

 

'' Th..thank you Tokiya! Do you want to hear another one? '' i ask, enchanted by his compliment. 

 

'' Maybe later.'' 

 

He fix my ears and my tail, hide his reaction under his strands. 

 

'' What are you? '' he ask, observe my animals parts.

 

'' A humanimal, a human with animals part. Miss Ina told me i am the last of my species.'' 

 

'' Miss Ina? '' 

 

'' She took care of me at the orphanage, i learn to sing and piano thank's to her. My real parents are...dead in a fire'' i reply, feel nostalgic.

 

I hold my tears once more, lower my eyes (Don't cry Miku...it's alright!)  

 

'' You probably think i am strange'' i add, wait for his answer.

 

'' Not at all. To be honest, i am surprise. I never believe about fantasy things. '' he confess, sincerely.

 

'' It doesn't scare you?'' i ask, anxious.

 

'' Neither do you! '' Tokiya respond with a serious tone. 

 

No one speak so kindly to me before, even miss Ina. For a long time, a human is not scare or disgusted by me (That's reassuring!) I think Tokiya accept me despite of my appearance like Ittoki. At last, i keep hope after all thoses lonely years. His phrase warm my heart, i smile to him. My hand came closer to his, stop because of a laugh. 

 

Spotlights show from out of nowhere, sparkles and stars too (What is that?) A man with sungalsses and red-brown hair get out of a wall. 

 

'' Hello mister Tokiya! '' 

 

'' What do you want shining?'' he ask, grumpy. 

 

'' Welcome your friend ha ha ha! Hello miss; i am Shining Saotome, president of Starish.'' Saotome said, proud of him.

 

'' Starish?''  

 

'' It's a famous group of handsome Uta no sama prince.'' 

 

'' Princes of song? Cool name!'' i reply, appaluse.

 

'' Exactly and it's my idea! I heard you search a new familly? Don't continue, from now i'll be your father!'' he add, full of excitment and pride.

 

'' What? '' 

 

'' Y...your not serious president! '' Tokiya almost scream, give him a strange look. 

 

'' Your right mister Ichinose. Then i'll be her uncle! ''

 

''It's even worse!'' Tokiya reply, feel ashamed.

 

'' Welcome to Starish's mannor miss Miku, have a great day!'' he finish, ignoring my blue hair friend. 

 

The president jump, snap his finger and dissapear with a smoke cloud (Uh...ok!) After whatever the hell happen, i was about to laugh when...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Cookies and songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister Saotome and Ren are strange mans! I think their friends are nice. I hope they will like the songs i play and sing. Fun is about to rise in my new family, yeah!

A guy with gold hair run toward us, a plate full of yellow cookies.  He seams pretty happy (like a child who open a gift) 

 

'' Haruka, do you want... oh hi Tokiya! '' he exclaimed, happily. 

 

'' Why are you so happy Natsuki?'' Tokiya ask, his arms crossed.

 

'' I made Piyo-chan cookies for her!'' the guy answer, with a proud smile.

 

'' This thing again? '' my friend reply, with a scared expression. 

 

'' They are delicious, Syo taste one. Would you like to...'' 

 

'' No thank you and i don't know where is Haruka.'' he respond, calmly.

 

'' Oh ok...thank's howhever. '' 

 

The new guy suddenly see me (How can he miss a gril with silver ears and tail with thoses big glasses?) 

 

'' Hello miss, i'm Natsuki Shinomiya. '' 

 

'' I'm Mikura Deiji, nice to meet you!'' i answer, shake his hand. 

 

'' Me too. Do you want a cookie?'' Natsuki add, with a big smile.

 

'' With pleasure!''   

 

Before i take a cookie, Tokiya take my hand and whisper that i shouldn't taste one if i want to live (Theses cookies are that bad?) With this serious warning, i decide to listen and refuse politely. 

My answer dissapointed Natsuki who leave the room; whistle on his way. My blue hair friend ask what am i here, i explain what Ittoki said. He sit on a chair near the front door while i put my back on a wall. We didn't speak during ten minutes. I stop the silence with a song miss Ina use to sang to her husband:  _Ai Kotoba._

 

_Isumo boku no kodomo ga_  
osewa ni natteiruyou de

Kiitekureta anata kata ni   
kansha, kansha.

 

_Kono goon wo isshou de wasurenai uchi ni_  
uchi ni himeta omoi totomoni   
Uta ni shitemimashita.   
Ai kotoba wa , ai ga too,  arigatou

 

_Boku toka, kimi toka, koi toka, ai toka  
suki toka, kirai toka   
Mata utau ne _ _ima_

_Kimi ga suki de_  
teka kimi ga suki de   
Mushiro kimi ga suki de   
konna baka na boku wo

 

_Kimi wa suki de_  
aishitekurete.   
Konna uta kiite, naitekurete   
arigatou

 

_It mean:_

_You've actually been_  
Looking out for me since childhood   
You've always heard me out, so you   
deserve a lot of my thanks

 

_I'll never forget your kindness, so I_  
kept it as one of my precious memories   
I attempted to turn it into a song.   
The love code Love is 10  means thank you!

 

_About me, about you, about romance, about love,_  
about liking, and disliking   
I sing them again

 

_I like you, for now_  
I mean, I like you   
Really really, like you   
for liking this stupid me

_You loved me._  
You cried listening to this song, and so   
thank you very much

 

I finish it, sigh slowly. My blue hair partner hold his tears of joy, clear his throat. 

 

'' This song was... sumptuous, did you make it? '' 

 

'' No, miss Ina told me that she sing it to her husband. '' i clarify with a calm tone.  

 

'' I want to hear it again. '' Tokiya said with a happy tone.  

 

'' You mean, on the piano? '' 

 

He shake his head, a pleading look on his face. His sincerity and kindness touched me, it's hard to say no! I accept his request, go in the hall. The door was close, voices came from inside. Tokiya open it, stay immobile. A boy with blond hair and another with blue hair are talking to each other. The first hide behind a couch, the second write something on a paper sheet (He look so serious!) 

 

'' Are you sure Natsuki won't find me here Masato? '' he ask, trembling. 

 

'' I told you it's fine, let me draw now! '' he reply, frustrated.

 

'' If he gave me this cookies, i'm doomed! ''

 

'' Silence, you distract me!'' Masato add, a little angry. 

 

They both notice Tokiya, the blue hair guy give him a anoyed look for some reason. 

 

'' Can you help this coward? '' he ask to his friend. 

 

'' I'm not  a coward!'' 

 

'' Then why are you trembling Shou? '' Tokiya ask, amused by the situation. 

 

'' It's Natsuki's fault!'' he screamed, furious.

 

'' Don't scream, he will find you'' my friend suggest with a mature tone. 

 

'' Damn it! ''  

 

While they argue, i sit near the piano; start to play the spring melody, a slow and sad song with no lyrics. Phrases pass in my mind, i put them with the melody:

 

_Kakin utae kaze no iki_

_Hana wakusu honcho taiyo_

 

_Watashi mirro ano fukei tomini nanji_

 

_Kikoeru ore no kokoro?_

_Yakite takai tame ni_

 

_Arigato arimasu soko watashi ni_

_omae wa taisetsu na tomodachi_

 

It mean _:_

 

_The birds sing, the wind blow_

_the flowers bloomed thank's to the sun_

_I want to be with you_

 

_Do you hear my heart?_

_He beat for you_

 

_Thank you to be there for me_

_your my precious friend_

 

Silence stay for a moment in the room then Masato speak again. 

 

'' This song is...'' he started, with a impress tone. 

 

'' Wonderful! '' Tokiya continue, his eyes sparkled.

 

'' You are as good as Haruka'' Shou agreed, smile to me.

 

'' I'm glad you like it guys! '' 

 

I introduce myself to them, yawn. My eyes look outside, stars shine (It's already night?) I'm starving and so tired, my legs feel really heavy. Everything become vague, i fell. Something catch me then dark suck my conscience. 

 

I woke up, hours later, on a bed. Someone was near it and it's...

 

 

 


	4. The Prince and the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why i am so tired and where i am. I hope nothing embarassing will hapen in my new family.  
> If my friends discover more of my past, maybe they will all accept me! It would be great to have more affection in my life and share happy moments with them!

It was a girl with orange hair and yellow-green eyes (They look like avocadoes, yuck!) She have a plate with fruits and a colorful drink, is it juice or lemonade? Whatever it is, this drink look tasty!  

 

'' Where am i? '' 

 

'' In Shou and Natsuki's room. They told me what happen. '' the girl explained with a friendly tone.  

 

'' Where are they? '' i ask, worry about Shou.  

 

'' Practicing their singing. They ask me to take bring you this'' she add, put the plate on the bed.

 

'' Thank you miss!'' 

 

'' Call me Haruka-chan or Nanami'' she reply with a warm smile. 

 

'' Alright Haruka-chan. I'm Mikura Deiji, nice to meet you'' i reply, smile to her.

 

'' The pleasure is mine! I shall go, you need to rest.'' 

 

'' See you later! '' i respond, wave to her. 

 

I want to talk more with her but she leave. I eat an apple and a pear, taste the drink. It's not as sweet as juice, what is it? My attention concentrate on the locket with the picture of my parents. Strangely, i don't remember how they look or what activity we did. I close my eyes, hold the locket in my hand. At this moment, a souvenir pop in my memory.

 

*flashback*

 

I was really young, two years old i think. My mom take me on her knees, stroke my pony tails and sang me a song while my father play piano.

 

'' Again, again!'' i exclaimed after she finish singing.

 

'' You really love music honey!'' my father said with a proud tone.

 

'' What should i sing?'' my mom ask to him.

 

'' Sing the song at our marriage Neira.'' 

 

'' Good idea Ikuro, i'm sure Miku will love her! '' she reply, satisfy. 

 

Mom sang a song so beautiful that i smile in my sleep, feel her arms around me. I feeled safe and happy with her, didn't want to leave her side.   

 

*End of flashback*

 

This scene fill my heart with joice and pain at the same time. Nostalgia came in me, tears fall on my locket. I cry, find myself cruel to killed my parents. 

Something on my hand  surprise me. I open my eyes, a guy with black hair and green eyes look at me.

 

'' Are you alright miss Miku? '' 

 

'' Yes but...how do you know my name? '' i ask, very surprised.  

 

'' Haruka told me. Why are you sad? '' he ask with a caring tone.  

 

'' It's because...i remember my parents.'' 

 

I explain to him my past and what i am, he listen with attention then hold my hands. 

 

'' You don't have to feel guilty, let your past behind you. Chase the sadness from your heart.'' 

 

'' It's too hard, i can't do it! '' i almost yelled, discourage. 

 

'' Have faith in yourself! '' he add with a charming smile.   

 

The new guy sing to encourage me: 

 

_Tsukikage no Sea　watatte oide_  
_sono te ni ima　ai ga mezameru kara_

 

_Towa wo utau　shiosai no koe_

_zutto ANATA　sagashi tsudzuketeta_

 

_Meguri au unmei wo daite_  
kono sekaijuu kara ai no uta wo atsume  
sono kokoro　sono yume e tsugeyou  
WATASHI wa tada　ANATA no tame  
umareta “mamoribito” to

 

I understand: 

 

_Crossing over the moonlit sea,_  
_Now in these hands, love is awakening_  
  
_I sing of eternity in the voice of the sea’s roar_  
_I’ve always been searching for you_

 

_I embrace this fated meeting_  
I gather love songs from around this world  
i’ll inform that heart and that dream  
I was born only for you  
to be your “guardian”

 

I was open-mouthed when he finish singing. Maybe it's because of his kindness or his sweet voice, anyway it captive my attention. He laugh at my expression, bow. 

 

'' I am Aijima Cecil, it's an honor to meet you! '' 

 

'' M...me too and t...thank's for the song, it was...magical!'' i reply, blush.

 

'' Your welcome Miku-chan'' my new friend respond, a cute smile on his face.

 

Cecil talk about how he met Haruka and the others, where he came from. The fact that he was a cat before surprise me more than to know he is a member of Starish or a prince from a ancien world with muses and gods. 

All this parts of his life are interrestings, make me curious. I want to know more about him, maybe become his friend too! We talk more untill Shou, Natsuki and Tokiya fall from behind a couch (They were spying on us?)  

 

'' What are you doing here guys?'' Cecil ask with a mischivious expression. 

 

'' It's not what you think Cecil!'' Syo stared, wave his hands.

 

'' We were worry about Miku'' Natsuki continue with a honest look.

 

'' By spying on us?'' he ask, not believing them.

 

'' It wasn't spying, our intentions are to see if Miku is fine.'' Tokiya reply to defend themselves.

 

'' Leave her to me!'' Cecil respond with a big smile. 

 

'' Hey that's unfair!'' Shou reply, a bit angry. 

 

'' Your not her prince!'' my blue hair friend said with a severe look. 

 

'' Let us help! '' Natsuki add, cheerfully. 

 

See them argue like kids was so funny that i can't hold my laugh. They stop talking, laugh with me. Suddenly, a man's laugh fill the room (Geez Saotome, can't you just leave us? Were having a good time!)  

 

'' It's him!'' the boys said together. 

 

'' Hello Starish! '' Saotome reply, his glasses shine. 

 

The guys and me are embarass to see him appear from nowhere (How can he do that?) Their strange director look at our group, spin on himself and jump.  

 

'' I see you are all kind with your sister! '' 

 

'' Sister? '' Shou and Tokiya ask, find it weird.

 

'' She is our friend! '' Natsuki answer with a serious look.

 

'' No no, from now she is your sister and i am her beloved uncle! '' 

 

'' Beloved uncle? '' i reply, shocked and stunned. 

 

'' What's with him? '' Cecil ask with a shy expression.

 

'' He is stranger than usually! '' Shou continue, sigh. 

 

'' We have to get use to it! '' Tokiya reply, calmly.  

 

While Saotome is in his delirium, i wonder if he is serious or if this is a joke (A bad one!) Tiredness show again, make my body heavy. My eyes close and i fall asleep on the floor. 

 

A dream started: On a sunny day; i was at a park, my dad watch me. I try to play with other childrens but they treat me of weirdo, throw rocks at me. I ran in tears, my father give me a hug and play with me. A storm started, it scare me so than i ran away and get lost. I walked in the streets, the cold wind tikkle my ears. A shadow behind me move, reveal a creppy man: he had a grey outfit, his face hide under his hat. He open his hand, show me a candy. I take him then he grab my arm and started to laugh maliciously. He put a knife out of his pocket 

 

'' Sleep well dog-girl!'' he whisper with a creepy look. 

 

I wake up just before he stab me, see...

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Sweet confort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After i meet Cecil, i had a scary dream. I hope it's not a warning about the man in it! Who is he? Why did he know my species? This mystery is creepy and intriguing!

I see... the stars(It's still night? Wow!) I decide to take a walk, chase this spooky dream. Who was that man? Why he wanted to kill me and how does he know who i am? This stress me, i hope i won't meet him for real! I think about him while my walk, go outside. A cold breeze pass near me, tickle my ears and my nose. I look up, the moon is half-full. It's beautiful! She illuminate my body, a strange feeling appear. Everything around me become bigger, what happen? I lower my eyes, freeze! Instead of my hands, i have silver paws. I also have fur and a small nose. Did i...no way! I turn into a dog? How and why? It surprise me so that i loose conscience. When i woke up, i was still outside and my clothes are gone (I hope they will reappear when i turn back, i don't want to be naked in front of my friends!)  

I run toward the house, every doors and windows are closed. No, i can't spend the rest of the night alone! If Ittoki and Tokiya were there, i will feel better but they are probably sleeping! My steps continue, stoped under a cherry tree. I lay down, observe the petals falling (Beautiful!) My thoughts concentrated on this special transformation. How can i turn into a dog at night? Is it a curse? Did my parents can do it too? Will it last for ever? 

To answer my questions, a memory visit my mind. 

 

*beginning* 

 

It was night, i was six and playing outside the orphanage. Miss Ina watch me, smiling. At the moment the moonlight light my body, i turn into a dog. I run in circles, surprised and shocked. Miss Ina was as surprised as me. I turn back a few minutes later, go inside with her. We sit in the living room.

 

'' What happen Miss Ina?''

'' I don't know dear but i will solve this mystery!'' she said with a determinate look.

 

She search a shelf, take a book called _Curses on Humannimal_. My adoptive mother read it, frown her eyesbrows. 

 

'' Oh god!'' she exclaimed with a troubling look.    

'' What did you found? ''  

'' It's...i'm sorry Miku! '' she reply, hold her tears.

'' Why? '' 

'' It said that there's a curse for your species. You turn into a dog every time the moonlight illuminate you! '' 

'' That's fun!'' i add, smiling. 

'' No darling, it's isn't amusing! '' my adoptive mother respond, a little angry. 

'' Why? '' i ask again, unsure. 

'' Because this will happen for the rest of your life and the worst is...'' 

'' Is what, tell me! '' 

'' It can't be cure! '' Miss ina finish, her voice tremble.

 

I go next to her, confort her with a hug.  

 

'' Don't worry, i'm sure this magic thing can be stop! I'll find a solution! '' 

'' I'm sure you will!'' she reply with a encouraging smile.

*end*

 

It was the first time it happen. I'm certain it arrive on several occasions later. I have to find the book about curses but for now, it's better to keep my energy. Tiredness enter my body, my eyes nearly close when a shadow appear. I jump, see Natsuki's face next to mine (What's he doind here that late?) 

 

'' Hi there little dog, are you lost? ''

I try to said; _It's me Mikura_ but only barks came out of my mouth. 

 

'' Ha ha you are adorable!'' he add, gigling. 

 

The blond hair guy take me in his arms, bring me in his room. Shou was sleeping on a bed near his, Natsuki drop me on it then wake his friend. 

 

'' Shou-chan, wake-up! I have something to show you! '' he exclaimed, excited. 

'' Hmmm...zzzzzz! ''

'' SHOU-CHAN! ''

'' Aaaaah, get off! '' his partner reply, annoyed.

 

He glare at him then look at me.

 

'' Where do you find this dog? ''

'' Outside, he seams sad so i bring him here! ''

'' Who will take care of him? '' Shou ask, suspiciously.

'' You and me, isn't it great? '' Natsuki ask with a happy tone. 

'' No way! '' his comrade reply, shake his head.

'' Please, can we keep him? ''  

'' You keep him far from me!'' he add, grin. 

'' He's cute and his fur is soft! I think he likes me! '' 

'' Good for you! '' his partner respond, sarcastically.

'' Here, hold him! '' Natsuki respond, bring me closer to his friend.   

''  No thank's, can i sleep now? '' the short guy ask, still annoyed.

'' Ha ha sorry, good night! '' 

'' Good night! '' he finish, grumpy. 

 

While the blond guy go back to sleep, his pal read a book about cookies. Exhausted, i fall in dream land. The next morning, i woke up and the boys are not here. Surely they are eating their breakfest. I search a mirror, find one near a bedside table. I jump on the floor, approach the large round object. My reflection is dissapointing, i'm still a dog (This day is aweful!) When will i become myself again? In a few minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? The answer didn't show now to my deception! I leave the room, my stomach growl. Something smell sweet, tickle my nose. I follow the scent, find Cecil in a library. He's eating rice pudding with tea and a sandwich. The green eyes young adult is sitting on a pillow, there's a round table in front of him. I jump on it, wave my tail.

 

'' Hi there, you must be hungry! Here!'' he said, giving me a dumpling. I take a bite, taste the strawberry jelly, yummy! My black hair friend smile while i eat, take a book called _Hummanimals species around the world_  Another book about music was on the table (Interresting!) I finish my meal, try to open it. I started to read in front of Cecil. 

 

'' I never though i see a dog reading, you must be very smart! '' 

'' Waf = Thank's! '' i bark, happily. 

'' Your welcome! '' he add with a big smile. 

'' Wif = You can understand me? '' 

'' My people learn me to communicate with animals and my cat senses are still inside me. '' 

'' Wof wof wif waf = That's incredible! Can you help me? I'm searching a way to lift the curse. '' 

'' What curse? '' 

'' Wif wif waf = I transform into a dog each time the moonlight illuminate me! '' 

'' That mean...your... '' Cecil started with a surprised look. 

'' Waf waf = Yes, it's me! ''  

 

He knew who i am, was amaze and speachless for a second. His senses come back, he get up. 

 

'' I think my people know a way to help you! '' 

'' Wif wof = Really? Can you ask them? '' 

'' I can teleport to my country, i will talk about your spell. If the others ask where i am, tell them! '' Cecil add, stroke my head. 

'' Waf arf = they can't understand me, your the only one! '' i sigh, lower my eyes. 

'' When you will become human again Miku! '' 

'' Wof = Oh right...sorry! '' 

 

My black hair friend gigle, dissapear with a blue and green light (Wow!) I find cool that he have magic powers, special too.   

 

I decide to search for the book miss Ina show me long ago. I read all the titles, climb on each shelf of the library. It take me four hours and i didn't find it (Where is this book? I need it!) My energy is really low, my paws feel heavy. I fall on the floor, try to move but it's impossible. Somebody help me! I bark as loud as i can, wait for my friends to arrive. Thirty minutes pass, no one came. Well...i have nothing to do except take a nap. I take a deep breathe, close my eyes. A weird dream started!

 

I was in a dark street, the creepy man was here (Oh no, not again!)  

 

'' I know what you are, you monster!'' he said, furiously. 

'' Let me go!'' i reply, try to punch him.

'' Your species have to vanish!'' he add, a frightening look on his face.

'' Who are you?'' 

'' I hate your kind, your dangerous and strange. Die! '' 

Instead of the knife he had in my last dream, the stranger take a flame thrower (He is crazy!) Before he press the switch, i woke up. My entire body is shaking, my this was terrifying! I'm sure thoses dreams are not just in my imagination, they are warning about this man. If he's real, i hope he will not find me! Something is intriguing though, how does he know the existence of humanimals? Why he hate them? Did one of them attack him or kill a member of his family? If so, it's mean. I understand that he want to take his revenge. Howhever, it's not a good reason to exterminate all the humanimals. They aren't savages and cruel, my parents and i were gentle. I'm convince there's others humannimals like us somewhere in the world (Am i the last one?) 

 

I think about it, realise i become myself again (Finally) It reassured me! A sigh of relief get out of my mouth. I see someone's hand on mine. Tokiya's eyes dive in mine. They are as magnificent as the sky! Their beauty distract me, my thoughts freeze for a second. My dark hair friend notice it, gently hold my hands. A caring and worried look appear on his face.  

 

'' Are you alright? ''  

'' Tokiya!'' 

 

I'm so happy to see him, i jump in his arms. I hug him, hold my tears. He hesitate at first then place his arms on my back. We share this conforting position, release our embrace later. 

 

'' What's wrong? ''  

'' I had a nightmare about a man who wanted to kill me. This stranger say he know what i am! '' i explained, my voice shaked.  

'' What do you mean? '' my friend ask, calmly.  

'' He know the existence of humanimals, the man told me we have to dissapear. He grip me so hard, i couldn't escape! The stranger take a knife and a flame thrower, it was...'' 

 

It's too much for me, i let my sadness flow, cry. Tokiya dive in my red eyes. 

 

'' Calm down Miku! '' he said, put his hands on my shoulders.  

'' It was so scary! What if this man was real? What if he find me? He can...'' i speak fast, panicking.  

'' I'm here for you! '' Tokiya add with a soft voice.  

 

My idol friend buddy stroke my hair, his gest reasured me; make my tail wave. 

 

'' Everything is fine! '' he reply, give me a charming smile.

'' Are you sure? '' 

'' I won't let this man hurt you! '' my friend respond, a determinate look on his face. 

 

He told me abut his past; before he was an idol, his life was hard and stressful. Tokiya try to find peace in school, goes to one and met Haruka. First, he was distant with her but when my blue eyes friend discover her kindness and her passion for music, it change him. He wanted to share music with the orange hair girl, know her more. He met Natsuki, Masato, Shou, Ren and Ittoki; become a Starish member and have fun with them. His feelings for Haruka started to grow, Tokiya didn't found the courage to confess to her. After his explanations, i thank him and smile to him. Then, he sing for me (Aaaaaw that's sweet of him!)  

 

_Kono mune ni kizamareta First impact, fast soul beat_

_seijaku ni yureru machi anju no uta wa doko e?_

_Samayotta meiro no hate Just feeling, just missing_

_ima kimi wa nani wo negau?_

 

_Sing your song hanaretete mo wakaru yo_

_Hear my wind tsunagatteiru sora wa hitotsu_

 

_Kagirinai brand new sky bokura wa_

_hitori janai kara_

_haruka na kimi no rabu songu habataite_

_Shinjiyou shiny days futari no_

_zettaiteki na '' Ai no heart chain ''_

 

_We''ll have an innocent dream; feel me, touch me_

_kono kodou ga mirai dakara_

 

_So yoake wa matsu sekai de_

_hibike Orpheus heart_

 

It means: 

 

_Engrave in my heart is the first impact, fast soul beat_

_as the streets sway in the stilness, where the angel's song is going?_

_At the end of my wandering road, i'm just feeling just missing_

_right now what wish are you making?_

 

Sing your song, even if we are far appart we can understand

Hear my wind, there is only one sky that connect us 

 

_This brand new sky is limitless because we are not alone_

_your love song, although far away, will flap her wings_

_Let's believe in our shiny days_

_it's our absolute love's heart chain_

 

_We''ll have an innocent dream; feel me, touch me_

_my heartbeat is the futur_  

 

_Yes into the world who's waiting for the dawn_

_Resound Orpheus heart!_

His voice was so pretty, i was speachless. Tokiya sit near the piano, play the song he just sing. I close my eyes, enjoy the music. A funny feeling fill my heart, i don't know why but i want to protect him and make him smile. The desire to stay by his side, share happy moments with him grow inside me. What is it? Who told me about it? As a answer, another flashback cross my mind (I had a lot recently!) 

 

*flashback* 

 

I was eight, playing in the yard with my mother. We chase each other, climb on a tree and use the swing. Mom and me relax after our games, i sit on her knees. 

She hold me close to her, told me a story. 

 

'' Once upon a time, there was a dog princess name Miku! '' 

'' It's me! '' i exclaimed, happily. 

'' She was very gentle, everyone in the kingdom likes her. One day, her mother organise a ball and choose a beautiful red and white dress for the princess. They go to the ballroom, many couples are dancing. A boy approach and ask her to dance! '' she add, balance her feets. 

'' And she refuse? '' i ask, make a funny face. 

'' At first, Miku was shy but then accept the offer. The young man wasn't a prince, although he was very kind. He make her spin and twirl in the middle of the room. All the guests looked at them! '' 

'' Aaaaaaah it's embarassing! '' 

'' Everyone was impress by their waltz, the childrens bows and everyone applause. '' my mom said with a big smile. 

'' Phew! I'm glad nobody laugh at them! '' i reply with a reasured expression. 

'' The boy and Miku played outside, she ask his name but he didn't remember. His parents were killed by a thief, it traumatize him so that he forget his name. The queen invite him to stay in the castle and send guards to rebuilt his house. The thief has completely destroy it with a axe. '' she continue, speak slowly.   

'' Did the guards catch the mean man? ''  

'' Yes, they put him in prison! ''  

'' Too bad for him, he deserve it! '' i reply, mockingly. 

'' The princess become friend with him, they saw each other every day. Years later, when they are young adults, the boy tell her his feeling. He said he love her! '' 

'' What's love? '' 

'' It's a strong feeling. You care deeply for someone, want to protect him and make him smile. You desire to stay by his side for the rest of your life! '' she explain with a calm tone. 

'' So the princess fall in love with him? '' i ask, find it weird.  

'' Yes, they marry and the young man find a safe place. He was happy with Miku! '' my mother respond, tickle my nose.  

'' Like dad with you? '' 

'' Exactly! Your father was my special person. One day, you will find someone too honey! '' 

'' Nobody will accept me! '' i add with a decieve look. 

'' I'm sure a young man will love you for who you are. '' my mother finish, kiss my forehead. 

 

We observe the sunset, fall asleep on the grass. 

 

*end*

 

Wait...the warm feeling i had before...was it love? Is Tokiya my special person? Am i falling for him? He's a good guy; polite, caring and sweet but i don't love him...i think. He's my friend and beside, i'm sure he find me too strange. He likes Haruka, not me! I am a bit confuse about what i feel for him, my eyes stared at him. He's playing another song on the piano, a peaceful expression on his face. I don't know why but i find it adorable! I listen to his music once more, share a agreable instant with him. It have to end because of...

 


	6. Friendship and darkness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This moment with Tokiya was perfect! I still doubt my feelings for him! Do i love him? Does he love me? If i follow my heart, i will discover the answer. Courage Miku, you can do it! Don't let anything spoil your decision! I should be careful about the creepy man too! He's scaring me but i want to discover the reason he hate my kind.

It has to stop because of Ittoki and Masato (Come on guys! Really?) I can't believe they were spying on us, are they jealous? I just met them a few days ago and they already act like Tokiya and me are together. We aren't a couple, only friends...for now. They bump the door, fall on each other. This situation is funny, it's hard to not laugh. I hold my hilarity while my blue hair friend glare at them. 

 

'' Stop fooling around! '' he tell them, sigh. 

'' Ha ha sorry Toki! '' his red hair friend reply, nervously. 

'' Please don't call me that! ''

'' Why not? It's a cool nickname! '' Ittoki add, proudly. 

'' I don't like it! '' he said, blushing. 

'' Don't be shy Toki! '' Masato respond with a mocking smile. 

'' See, Masa likes it too! '' his partner finish with a amused tone. 

 

My idol friend is too embarass to answer, he blush and avoid his red hair comrade look. He keep his calm then speak clearly. 

 

'' What are you doing here? '' Tokiya ask, cross his arms. 

'' The dinner is ready, Nanami-san told us to warn you. '' his blue hair friend answer with a serious tone. 

'' That's nice of you guys, thank's! '' i said, smile to them. 

 

I hear him sigh again, his eyesbrows are frowned. I put my hand on his shoulder to appease him, whisper that it's ok and beeing mad at them won't help. He listen to my advice, smile to me. We get up, the others guide us to the living room. Huh? We are not eating near the kitchen? I use to do it with my parents, we had a large table next to the kitchen so it's easier to bring the food and wash the dishes. I guess it's different in Starish manor! Masato and Ittoki sit on a couch, near her there's an oval table large enough to put ten plates on her (Nice!) Tokiya invite me to sit next to him, i gladly accept his offer. He's really charming, i admire this side of him. If Ren was like that, i could appreciate him more. Sadly, he's too flirting and it annoy me. Even the nickname he gave me is weird, little fawn! I'm not as cute and fast as one, it make no sense! Does he really have to call me that? Can't he just call me by my name? It make me angry, my fists are shaking. The red hair idol notice it first. 

 

'' What's wrong? ''

'' Oh...nothing, i'm fine! '' i quickly answer with a cheerful smile. 

 

Luckily for me he didn't insist, i wouldn't want to lie to him! True i did it but i don't want to tell him about Ren. He will think i insult him for no reason or i'm joking. Avoid this conversation reasured me, i chase my oppinion on the brown hair guy. Natsuki and Shou arrive later, sit in front of me. The honey hair idol have his usual smile, his comrade is happy too; he wink to me (Uh...ok!) 

 

'' Hi, i'm Shou Kurusu! '' 

'' Nice to meet you! '' i respond, charmed.  

'' Me too! '' he add with a big smile. 

 

We shake hands then he remark my dogs ears. Before i can talk again, Natsuki break the silence. 

 

'' Miku is very cute isn't it Shou-chan? '' 

'' Y...yeah. '' he reply, blushing. 

'' Her eyes sparkles like stars and her hair is like a bouquet of lilacs! '' the honey hair idol said with a enjoyable expression.  

'' Your right! '' Tokiya reply, smile. 

'' She have a big heart! '' Ittoki add with a sincere tone. 

 

Their compliments are nice but i don't know what to answer. Unlike the others, Masato remain quiet (Is he always that calm?) We started a new conversation until Nanami arrive with a salad, soup with noodles and sushis. The guys and i thank her, eat the delicious meals. The orange hair girl eat with them, didn't talk then go wash the dishes. While Nanami is busy, they told me about their shows and how they met her. I'm happy they share their past with me, learning more about them increase my friendship toward them. I feel i can trust them, they all are nice guys! Even Ren is...i think. I just remember what Cecil told me, tell my friends where he is. After hearing my story, the guys are astonish. 

 

'' Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? '' they exclaimed at once. 

'' You transform into a dog when the moonlight shine on you? '' Shou ask, as shock as the others. 

'' It's a curse, my adoptive mother told me that she can't be stop! '' i reply with a sad tone. 

'' So...you were the dog i find! '' Natsuki add, a surprised look on his face. 

'' I try to told you but you can't understand me! Only Cecil can! '' 

 

I explain what my green eyes friend said, they listen carefully and all get up. 

 

'' We won't let you stuck with this problem! '' Masato said with a honest look.  

'' Count on us! '' the small idol add, raise his tumb. 

'' Minna let's do it! '' the red hair adult continue, very confident. 

'' Yes! '' Tokiya reply, nod and smile. 

'' I know we can! '' his honey gold hair friend finish, full of joy.

 

They put their hands in a circle, lift them and cheer. I appreciate their gest, thank them with the perfect song i remember; my mother use to sing her to dad when she was in her room (I feel bad for spying on mom and dad!) It's my way of saying thank you to my wonderful friends!   

 

_Watashi no yuujin wo motte, watashi no yuujin wo motte_

_Doro ga rafu ni mieru, anata no atakai stuteki na beddo mairu_

_watashi ga koto wa oboete_

_Ma watashi no yuujin wo motte_

_eien ni hai_

 

_Watashi no yuujin shutokushi mashita, watashi no yuujin shutokushi mashita_

_Torabura ga aru ,amarini mo sorera_

_nanimonai watashi anata no tame ni_

_Issho ni wareware sore wo minuku_

_Kazoku anata no bubun_

 

_Hitobito kashikoi kamo shirenai_

_Yoi yori mo_

_Demo daremo ga anata wo aishi no yarikata_

_Soreha anata to watashi_

 

_Toshiga tastu nitsurete, futari no yuujou keshitte shinu_

_sore wa watachitachi no unmei_

_anata wa tokubetsu tomodachi_

_Yuujin wo mitsukeru_

They understand:

 

_You've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me_

_when the road looks rough aheads and your miles from your warm nice bed_

_just remember what i said_

_well you've got a friend in me_

_yes for eternity_

 

_You've get a friend in me, you've get a friend in me_

_you have troubles, i have them too_

_There isn't anything that i wouldn't do for you_

_We stick together, we will see it through_

_your part of my family_

 

_Other peoples might be smarter than i am_

_nicer and stronger too_

_but none of them will ever love you the way i do_

_It's just you and me!_

 

_As the years go by, our friendship will never die_

_you'll see it's our destiny_

_You are special to me_

_you find a friend in me_

 

My heart skip a beat, i'm embarass and glad i sing my feelings to them (It's a big step forward!) Mom and dad will be proud of me if they were there. Thinking of them smiling to me wake my nostalgia. Tears fall from my cheeks, the boys all looked at me worried. I whipe some, say i'm fine but more come. They surround me, hold me in their arms. I feel their affection, a cuddly sensation fill my body. We share a group hug, share our friendship to each other. Suddenly FLASH FLASH lights appear out of nowhere followed by a rain of confetti. 

 

'' It's him! '' the guys said all together. 

'' That's right Starish! '' a familiar voice answer. 

 

Shining slide on red and black curtains, do a somersault and land in front of us (Why is he so theatrical?) His arrival is so silly! It's a weird part of him i won't understand. The preseident adjust his tie, his glasses shine. 

 

'' I'm please to see your all gentle with your sister! '' 

'' She is our friend Shining! '' Masato reply with a serious look. 

'' I like your musical talent miss Miku, bravo! '' he add, ignore the blue hair idol.  

'' Huh...thank you. '' 

'' You could be a fantastic member of Starish, oui oui! '' 

 

The guys freeze and immediately refuse. 

 

'' We already have a musician and a song writer. '' Masato started, with a calm and serious voice. 

'' She can't replace Nanami! '' Ittoki reply, courageously. 

'' We don't need another pianist. '' Tokiya add with a honest tone. 

'' It's the only instrument i had learn. I will be in their way! '' i finish, agreeing with them. 

 

Mister Saotome listen to us, his hand on his chin. I can't see if he is dissapointed or angry (He's hard to understand!) Starish president re-speak. 

 

'' Then, you'll have to find a job! '' 

'' But how? My parents told me anything about it! '' 

'' Don't worry, the princes of song will help you! Noooooo problem! '' Shining said, spin on himself. 

'' We can't for now! '' my blue hair friend answer with a sad tone. 

'' We have a show in four days! '' Ittoki said, a little stressed. 

'' The delay is too short. '' Masa add with a sweeter tone.  

'' Cecil haven't come back yet! '' Shou reply, anxious. 

'' Where is mister Aijima? '' Shining ask, his hands on his chest. 

 

I tell him about the curse and that my parents never explain what a job is; it's new to me. The weird man understand the situation wich releive me a lot. 

I thank the guys for their concern, add i'll do my best to help them. I can propose one of the songs i know for their show, a romantic or rhytmic one will be perfect!  Mister saotome walk back and forth, do a goofy smile and balloons fly from his jacket. The guys and i stared at him with weird looks then a idea cross my mind. 

 

'' There's another problem, i saw a man in a dream. He knew what humanimals are and try to kill me. He said he hate them and they have to dissapear. I'm sure my dream warn me about him, he is real! '' 

'' You want to find who he is? '' Tokiya ask as if he read my thoughts. 

'' I know it's dangerous but i have to! Maybe i can change his oppinion, make him realise that my kind isn't dangerous and can live with humans. '' 

'' Omoshiroi omoshiroi! Good luck to you mademoiselle, sayoooooooooooonara! '' 

 

The president slide near the curtains, a cloud of smoke emerge near him then he was gone (Is he a magician or what?) The way he show up is always mix with random things. Does he think it make him cooler? I don't think so! The guys all look at me with bright smiles, even Masa-san have one. They lost them, tell me they have stuff to do; Natsuki and Shou will practice their dance for the show, Masato will practice is vocalizes, Ittoki have a interview and Tokiya have a photo boot for their magasine. I ask if i can accompagny him, add i will think for a song the others and him can use for the big event. My blue kind friend accept, we wave goodbye to the guys and leave the mannor. We walk outside, i notice a long blue car in the yard. Tokiya open the door for me; i thank him, get inside. I sit at the passenger seat, right next to him (Yay!) Just beeing with him makes me thrilled, my tail wave so fast she hit the seat. I take a deep breathe, calm my excitment. When i was younger, i do the groceries with mom but we walked. It was rare that we go there by car. It's my first time with a boy, it's fun! My hands grab the seatbelt, attach her to the mecanism CLICK she is in place, i pull her as hard as i can; she didn't broke. Good! My idol partner remark it, chuckle (His laugh is like the sound of the rain!) Hearing it fill my heart with happiness, rise my confidence. I feel safe with him by my side! 

 

Tokiya drive carefully the car, i open a window and put my head outside. The wind blow my hair, is a bit cold but don't bother me. We roll in town, streets after streets. Our vehicule go near a park, a school and a place full of shops (Cool!) The car stop at a large building, he's so huge! How many floors does he have? I try to count them but my concentration is distract by my idol friend's voice. 

 

'' It's a popular publicity agency, they asked me several times to pose for magasines and posters. ''   
  
'' Is it hard? '' i ask, worry for him. 

'' I have to put the clothes the photographs give me and do what they ask or i won't be pay. It's not as easy as it look. '' he confess, dive in my eyes. 

'' I'm excited to see it! '' i reply, cheerfully. 

 

My reaction makes him chuckle, he take my hand and we enter. We take the elevator to the sisth floor, walk in a hall. A women with brown hair and a red dress welcome my friend, guide us to a room full of projectors, cameras and chairs. There's a lot of adults talking to each other, the photograph is cleaning his camera and adjusting her. He saw us, wave to Tokiya. 

 

'' Hello mister Ichinose, how are you today? '' 

'' Fine, thank you! '' 

'' Ready to begin? '' the man ask, point a stage. 

'' As always sir. '' the blue hair idol reply, politely. 

'' Perfect! '' he add with a satisfy smile.  

 

He tell Tokiya in details his work; he have to wear a scarf and glasses, place a hand on his knee and the other holding them; be charming and smiling. A few minutes after his explanations, the man notice me. 

 

'' Who is she? '' 

'' My friend, is it alright if she watch my work? '' my kind friend ask with a polite tone.  

'' Hum... i'm not sure the director will agree. Let me ask him! '' he said, stared at my dogs ears. 

 

The photograph run talked to another man; he was taller than him, have dark hair and a ponytail (Interresting choice!) He wear a grey and white suit with a dark purple shirt, a grin on his face. Oh he look angry and stiff, kinda scary too! I swallow my saliva, try to relax. The tall man walk toward us, look at me then my friend. 

 

'' Visitors and family aren't allow here! '' 

'' It's only for today sir! '' Tokiya said with a pleading tone. 

'' I don't want any interruptions is it clear? '' the director add with a strict tone. 

'' As you wish! '' he respectively reply, lower his eyes.  

 

He nearly scream to the idol to get to work, i startled; hide behind Tokiya. My dogs ears and tail are down, my legs are shaking. He pat my head, suggest i wait outside and watch the car. I accept, wish him good luck and wave before leaving the room. I rush to the elevator, push the button to the first floor. It move slowly, the doors open and i run in the parking. My steps lead me to the vehicule, i want to go inside but she is lock. As if it can't be worst, my stomach growl (Not now!) I'm so hungry! I can't buy something, i don't have money on me. Asking Tokiya will bother him and i don't want to see the director again. Why some humans are so stiff? It's difficult to understand their attitude, too complicate for me. I forget it, do my best to avoid hunger. Despite all my efforts, i can't chase the image of the noodle soup i ate. She was so tasty, if i could make one myself it'll be perfect! I should ask Nanami later if she isn't busy. I stay near the car, sit on the front and lay my head on the glass. At least, i can relax here while my friend finish his job. I hope it's not too hard for him and that he enjoy it. It's more easy to make something well if you love it. I'm not tired so no need for a nap! My mission is too important, i can't decieve Tokiya! If a human steal the car, he will be so mad at me. It's a bad idea to leave even if i have to eat (I can't be selfish, he's counting on me!) Arg what to do? My thoughts are tangled, no chance to choose what is better. While i desperately try to decide, a moaning resound followed by footsteps. 

 

Oh no...is it what i think? Not him, please! Anyone but him! I turn, my eyes meet... 


	7. Mad man's tragedy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to see Tokiya's work, fail because of the severe director. As i wait for his return, near the car, a terrible thing happen! My dreams weren't fake and the worst was comming for me!

My eyes meet the stranger (He's real, i knew it!) I'm grateful, in a way, my dreams warned me about when i will met him. On the other hand, i am really scared right now. His breathe is slow, sound like a monster's scream. The man is wearing a brown coat, black shoes and a grey scarf; it hide his mouth and a part of his nose. I swallow my saliva, terrify by his glare. The stranger approach, limping. 

 

'' I knew i would met you someday! '' 

'' You know me? '' 

'' Filthy creature! Your kind is savage and cruel! '' he add with a disgusted look. 

'' Wait...i don't know you but maybe i can help you. '' i said, try to convince him.

'' Mean beast with a heart of stone. Leave this world! '' 

 

The man put a knife out of his pocket, laugh meanly. I notice his left arm is missing and he have a big scratch near his right eye, take the opportunity to distract him. 

 

'' I see your hurt! Who did this to you? '' i reply, calmly. 

'' It's his fault! '' he respond with a angry expression. 

 

He lift his sleeve, i give him a shocked look when i saw that all his arm is gone; there's only his shoulder and a tiny part of skin. No...it's not possible! Figuring what happen to him, i decide to ask him to be sure i wasn't wrong.  

 

'' Who attack you? '' 

'' Your father! I was only trying to get some money for my wife. She have a cancer and the doctors couldn't save her. I haven't enough money to buy medicine so i steal some at your house. Your father saw me, i try to explain but he didn't listen; he jump on me, bite my arm and snatch it. I also loose my eye! He was completely crazy, it was terrifying! '' 

'' I'm sorry for your wife! '' 

'' I learn that he die a few days later, serve him right! '' he add, ignore my appologise. 

'' It's ok if you hate my father, what he did was unforgivable. If you want i can...'' i suggest with a caring tone. 

'' I didn't have to kill him and now, it's your turn! '' the man finish, get close to me. 

 

Despite my attempt, reasoning him was useless. His hatred for my species is too big! I try to tell him humanimals aren't all savage, my words didn't reach him. The stranger swoop his weapon to stab my legs, i hardly bite his remaining arm and kick his chest. Then i search for something to knock him, there's anything except cars. No, i see a grey trash can. That'll do the trick! I run to her, lift her and charge at my opponment. BAM in the stomach! I use my metal weapon to hit his head, his legs, push it on his face; take that you crazy human! My attack succeed, he was lying on the ground immobile. What a fight! It's awesome, i beat a adult by myself! I'm so proud of me, i howl like a wolf (It sound pretty!) My tail wave, stimulate by the confidence in my body. Ok enough with the bragging, there's a theif to catch! I look for a rope or something to tie him during thirty minutes, didn't find one. There's a public telephone, hooray! Ah shoot, i have no money to use it! Son of a dog, what's next? I'm out of options, do my best to find one. At this moment, Tokiya return; i'm thrilled to see him, jump on him. We both fall due to my clumsyness, oops! 

 

'' I'm so sorry, did i hurt you? '' 

'' I'm fine! '' he reply with a joyful look. 

 

I get up, offer my hand. He grab mine, i help him and whipe his jacket. 

 

'' I'm so happy your back, i was worried for you! Did it go well? Did the director was nice? What...'' i say quickly. 

'' Daijobu Miku, calm down! '' he add, chuckle. 

 

My idol friend explain his journey; the photograph thank him for his amazing work, the director too. They pay him 5000$ in bills, ask him to come back next week. I congratulate him, applause and tell him my horrible discovery. It shock him even more when i show him the man, still fainted. We walk near him, Tokiya call the police while i think of a way to tie him. After his call, my blue hair partner had a idea. There's a rope in a room of the third floor, he said he will bring her. I agree, add i will watch the stranger and be careful. My idol friend go in the building, i observe the crazy humand; notice the knife near his neck. I take the weapon, seek his pockets. Beside a wallet with his photo and five cents, there's nothing interresting. A cold breeze pass in my hair, brrr! My eyes looked at the sky, stars are popping one by one (Already?) The moon is out too, she isn't full luckily! Phew, what a great new! It would be bad if i turn into a dog, the stranger can easely kill me! I watch the sky, he's blue and white and purple; magnificent! I'm amaze by his beauty, enjoy the view for an hour. Suddenly, a hand pull my dress. I turn, the crazy human is awake! He want to grab the knife with his foot, i punch him and kick his leg with mine. I run around the car, he chase me during twenty minutes; change his plan. I use my speed, pass between cars; the man is still chasing me. In my escape, i drop the knife wich allow him to retrieve it (It had to happen!)  

 

'' You'll pay for my wounds! I'll cut your ears and burst your eyes! '' 

 

Oh he's crasier than i thought, someone stop him! I scream for help, the first name who show in my mind was my blue hair friend. I yelled his name as loud as i can, howl again. I gaze at the agency, saw him getting out. My path zigzag in the streets, go back to the building. As i reach the parking, i stumble on the sidewalk and fall in the middle of a street. A huge truck roll in my direction, i want to flee but my legs are paralized (Oh no!) I tell myself to move, try to shake them. Nothing work! The truck dangerously approach, is about to hit me. Tokiya jump, push me. I land brutely on the sidewalk; saw with horror my friend body flying, hit another car and fall on the ground (Nooooooooooooooooooo!) I rush to his side, lift his head and depose her on my knees. A trail of blood is flowing from his left arm, there's a big scratch on his vest and multiples bruises. By trying to save me, he put his life in danger! I got to help him! I grab his phone, compose the number for the ambulance. It ring one, two, three times and a nurse answer. 

 

'' My friend was hit by a truck, we're on the fifth avenue! Hurry please! '' i said with a panicking tone.  

'' Where are you precisely? '' 

'' Near the photo agency. ''   

'' Alright, i'll send an ambulance! '' the nurse add, calmly.   

'' Thank you so much! '' i reply, sigh of relief. 

'' Stay with him miss! '' she tell me with a serious tone. 

'' I will! '' 

 

Click she hang up. I hold the phone in my mouth, notice a bench. I gently pull Tokiya toward it, sit and replace his head on my knees. I can wait for the doctors here, we're safe. Shoot i forget the evil man! Speaking of him, where is he? I look everyhwere, didn't saw him. Is he hiding? Did he abandon his desire to kill me? Whatever it is, i better be prudent! He might prepare a trap right now! Maybe he's waiting that i'm alone and lost then attack me by surprise. I stay on my guard, looking for any sign of this dangerous human for fourty minutes, no trace of him (Thank god, one problem solve!) The ambulance arrive at high speed, brake so hard i hear the wheels squeeing. It hurt my ears a little, i shake my head to regain my senses. Two mans and a nurse rush to us, lift my idol friend and put him on a barrow. I ask them if i can come, add i'm Tokiya's friend. They accept, i quickly jump in the car; they close the doors behind me and she roll faster in town. The white vehicle pass a few streets, his lights flashed and the siren ring loudly. Beside the noises from outside, i'm not anoyed. My hand is holding his hand, his eyes are half close. A grin of pain rise on his face when the nurse touch his left leg; i even hear his bone cracking (Poor Tokiya!) I feel bad for him, it's kinda my fault if he's hurt. If i didn't stumble on the sideway, he would be fine! I had to be clumsy of course! Geez i'm stupid sometimes! I have to be careful, the life of others depends on me! I think about it on the road, the car brutaly stop. The mans open the doors, take the barrow and transport it inside. The nurse and i follow them, they take a elevator; i wanted to enter but there's no space. I had to wait, observe at what floor they are going; fifth floor got it! I tell the nurse i'm mister Ichinose's friend, she tell me i can go to his room and leave at 9pm. What time is it? I look around, saw a clock near the reception. Whaaaaaaat? It's 8:20 already? It means i only have fourty minutes with him? That's too short! I sigh, thank her and get in the elevator when the doors open. 

 

I push the button for the sisth floor, the machine goes up faster than the one at the agency. I almost fall but keep my balance untill it quit moving. My steps lead me in the corridor, i search for my kind singer. I recognize the two mans from earlier, they are talking near a room. My eyes read the number 503, i walk near them a bit ehausted. 

 

''  Excuse me, is it mister Ichinose's room? '' 

'' Exactly miss! '' the first said with a big smile. 

'' I'm one of his friend, can i see him? '' i ask, jump in place. 

'' Sure! The visits aren't over! '' 

'' Come in! '' the second add, invite me to enter. 

'' Thank you, have a good night! '' i reply, smiling. 

'' You too miss! '' they both said with a happy tone. 

 

They wave to me as i enter the room, leave after. I freeze for a moment when i saw Tokiya on a bed, he's breathing with difficulty and grin again (Don't worry, i'm here for you!) I rush to his side, sit next to him. My comrade is capable to move his arms, his fingers crossed with mines. My partner give me the cutest smile he ever made, warm my heart instantly! I can't resist his charm, smile to him with all my affection. He started to speak but i put my finger on his mouth. 

 

'' Don't say anything, you have to rest. If you want to talk, nod or shake your head. '' i suggest him with a severe-kind tone. 

 

Tokiya nod then the silence fill his room during a few minutes. Huh...what should i say? I didn't share my past with him, Ittoki only know what i did to my parents. Arg i'm sure he will hate me, can't lie to him. He's one of my closest friends, deserve to discover the truth. I totally trusted him wich is another good reason to tell him. Ok...here i go (You can do it Miku!) I encourage myself, inspire and exhale; reveal my horrible act. 

 

'' I have something important to tell you! You will probably hate me and i understand. It's...it's my fault why i am a orphan. When i was four, i was playing with matches and throw one on a couch. A fire start, the flames were so beautiful; i had fun watching them. It become bigger and bigger then my parents arrive. They try to put it out with blankets, fail. My mother took me in her arms and run. Dad follow her, they were about to flee but smoke fill the living room. It intoxicated them...they die because of me! '' 

 

The pain of this memory is too heavy, i cry like i never cry before, full or regrets and sadness. I'm such a horrible person! Killing my only family just with a game is aweful and cruel! My trustness is at a low point, it's like i haven't her or she is gone in a corner of my mind. I am also angry at myself, desire to punch my face. Holding my envy is tricky but i manage to do it, let my sorrow out. 

 

'' I don't deserve your friendship or Nanami-san. Same for the others! I'm a monster! '' i add with a shameful expression. 

 

I was going to hide my face with my hands but my blue hair friend interrupt my gest, hold them in his. 

 

'' Your not a monster Miku! '' he said with a caring tone. 

 

He said my name...Tokiya said it! His sweetnest reach my heart, i am delight to hear his beautiful voice again. His phrase chase my anger, reduce my pain too. I look at him, his arms are wide open (How nice of him!) Understanding his wish, i snuggle in his arms; gently put my face on his shirt. 

 

'' Thank you Tokiya...your a wonderful friend! '' i confess, full of joy.  

 

He chuckle, pat my dog ears and my head. His act wake my happyness, the warm feeling is back inside me. Is it...love? Without a doubt, it is! My feelings for him grow by his affection. I didn't imagine love can show so rapidly! We met a few days ago and i already want to confess; wow! Mom was right, there's someone who accept me; i find him after all theses years. My special person is by my side, it's magic! I whipe his shirt with my sleeve, hug him. We stay in this position, our heart beat at the same speed. I'm so confy (Never leave me Tokiya!) The two of us enjoy this agreable instant, the door squeeze and a women enter. I quickly separate from my friend, hide my red cheeks. Ahhhhh she saw us! Why can't i have a private time with my friend? Is it too much too ask to let us alone? I calm my deception, present myself. 

 

'' I am Miku Deiji, nice to meet you! '' i tell her, shake her hand. 

'' Hello, i'm Delia Hanabi, Ichinose-san personal nurse! How are you feeling tonight? '' 

 

He didn't have the strenght to answer, miss hanabi examine his body; she touch his neck and forehead; no reaction. When she touch his wounded arm and leg, Tokiya gnash. She note something on a paper, i take the chance to ask my request. 

 

'' I'm one of his friends, don't have my driver license or money on me. Is it ok if i stay with him? '' 

'' Hum...you remind me of a doctor. Wait...are you Ikuro's daughter? '' 

'' You know my dad? '' 

'' I use to work with him theses last eleven years untill i heard the new. He was the nicest man i know and a great doctor too! '' she explain with a simple smile. 

 

A nostalgic and cheerful look show up on her face, she gigle and answer my question. 

 

'' Normally, i'm not allow to let visitors stay with the ill. I let it go this time! '' 

'' Thank you so much miss Delia! Can you bring some food please? I didn't eat yet! '' 

'' With pleasure! '' she add with a big smile. 

 

The nurse wink to me, leave the room (She seams nice!) I'm happy she wasn't scare of me! Hey she knew my father so...didn't miss hanabi knew he was a humanimal? Aaaaaah i forget to ask her! Not a problem, i'll find some time later. Tokiya need me, his safety and happyness are my priority! He must be hungry, what can i offer him? I notice a plastic glass in the bathroom, great! My hands grab it, open the spigot. He's full of cold water, i close it and bring him to Tokiya. He drink it, give me a thankful look. An idea pop in my mind; i remember reading in a book at the orphange that after a parent is dead, he offer to his child a inheritance. It can be money, a house or different objects. My parents surely left one for me unless they forgot. I wonder what they give me? Perhaps miss Delia have heard about it, i should ask her when she come back. A determinate look rise on my face, my singer comrade notice it. I explain my idea to him with a excited expression. He smile to me and hold my hand. His ocean eyes dive in mine, sparkles (So beautiful!) 

 

'' I'm glad your dad find someone who accept him! '' 

'' Me too, it's awesome! He had the chance to work with humans and one of them knew him! I thought my kind would scare them but no. '' 

'' Your not scary at all! '' he add with a sincere look. 

 

Instead of continue to speak, Tokiya sing for me. 

 

_Kanari mega kagayaku hoshi wo tsukuru_

_Anata no kami ameno kanzen ni naka demo_

_Kimi wa sugoi, tsutae koto mainichi_

 

_Watashi shitte iru baai wo home, sore shiawaseni_

_sore wa sanshoushi hyouji sarenai node kanashi_

_Maikai omae tazunare ' Nani watashi no tame anata'  watashi iu_

 

_Anata no kao miru, toki nanimo henkousuru_

_Miku kimi wa subarashi dake no houhouno_

_Itsu omae egao, ore no haato biito no teishi to_

_dake boku no suki anta no yarikata_

 

_Naru yujin, watashi houyou nichi chuukureru nara_

_Omae wo nikumu no warai ga airashi to wakari_

_Anata wa utsukushi, mainichi negai wo oshiete_

 

_Oh watashi no tame ni koto wo yo shite_

_Kanpeki no kenka suru ha, taizai imasu_

_Dakara shimpai shinai ' Watashi mieru ok? ' Boku tazuneru_

 

_Anata no kao miru, toki nanimo henkousuru_

_Miku kimi wa gensou dake no houhouno_

_Itsu omae egao, ore no haato biito no teishi to_

_dake boku no suki anta no yarikata_

 

_Anta no yaritakaaaaaaa, anta no yaritakaaaaaa_

_Ore no yujin, anata wa sugoi ga iru_

 

_Toki ni chikakuna, nanimo shitai desu_

_omae shinyou, anta no yaritaka_

_Shibaraku anata egao, boku no haato biito no teishi_

_onto no suteki, dake no houhou Miku_

 

I understand: 

 

_Your pretty eyes make the stars shine_

_your hair fall perfectly even in the rain_

_You are incredible, i want to tell you everyday!_

 

_I know that if i compliment you, it will make you happy_

_it's so sad that you don't see what i see_

_everytime you ask me 'What am i for you? '  i say_

 

_When i see your face, there's nothing that i would change_

_Miku your amazing just the way you are_

_each time you smile, my heartbeat stop for a while_

_because i like you just the way you are_

 

_My dear friend, i can hug you all day if you let me_

_Your laugh, you hate it but i find it adorable_

_You are beautiful, i wish to tell you everyday_

 

_Oh you know i'll never ask you to change for me_

_If perfection is what you search, stay who you are_

_so don't worry asking me 'Do i look ok?'_

_you know i'll saaaaaaaaaaaay_

 

_When i see your face, there's nothing that i would change_

_Miku your fantastic just the way you are_

_and when you smile, my hearbeat stop for a while_

_because i like you just the way you are_

 

_The way you aaaaaaaare, the way you aaaaaaaaaaare_

_my friend your amazing just the way you are_

 

_When your near me, there's nothing that i wish for_

_you are incredible just the way you are_

_and when you smile, my life shine for a while_

_your truly wonderful just the way you are Miku_

 

Wow, it was beautiful! Is it what he feel for me or a way to thank me? Both? Whatever it is, i accept it with honor. His words filled my heart with joy, i'm charmed once more by his sweetness (I like you too Tokiya!) I have no answer except hugging him, i snuggle in his arms. He place his on my back, hold me close to him. We share another magic moment, just the two of us. Nothing can disturb me, i won't even be shy if miss Hanabi arrive now. I'm not embarass as i use to be! I change because of my friend and i am grateful to know him. I am also enchanted to play for Tokiya, i like to see him smile when he hear my music. I adore hearing his voice, either he talk or sing. She is very tender and wonderful, it will be bad if he loose her! I think about all that while enjoying my hug with my sweet prince. We stay together, i didn't bother to look at a clock if there's one here. I don't care about hours, only he is important to me! Well...it's not true! Ittoki, Nanami and the others matters too (Why do i have to lie to myself?) The more i spend time with Tokiya, the more i'm happy. It doesn't fell the same when i'm with Masato or Ittoki even if they are nice. The truth is there, my feelings for him have bloomed. He's not a friend, he's really dear to me; my special person. I'm glad mom told me about love or else i won't discover it! Joyful toughts fly in my head, are interrupt by Miss Delia. She have a tray with a bol of soup on it, it smell so good! 

 

'' Here you go, one tomato soup! There's also garlic bread and green tea. '' 

'' Thank's, it look delicious! '' i exclaimed with a grateful and excited tone. 

'' Thank you. '' my blue hair friend add, smile to her. 

'' It's the least i can do, i'm sorry there's a lot of patients who are waiting for me. See you later! '' 

 

We wave to her, i remember my question about the heritage; call her before she leave. 

 

'' Wait please, there's something i want to ask you. '' 

'' Let's talk outside! Mister Ichinose need to sleep. '' she whisper with a caring tone. 

 

I turn, notice my singing prince asleep and the soup half empty. Phew, i tought he didn't eat! The kind nurse close the door, stand in the corridor next to me. 

 

'' I'm sorry to disturb your work but i need to know, is there any trace of the heritage my parents left me? '' 

'' Hum...if i'm correct, your father told me he left you 400 000$ in bills. '' miss hanabi explain, look at her paper.  

'' Really? Where can i find them? '' i ask, full of hope. 

'' The money is at the bank on the eleventh avenue, not far from here. '' 

'' It's great but... i don't have a bus card or change on me. I can't go! '' i reply, dissapointed. 

'' You can when mister Tokiya has recover, he can drive you there. '' she add with a mature tone. 

 

I thank her for her advice, shake her hand. She accept my gest, clear her troat and whisper in my ear. 

 

'' You two are really close! '' she tell me, wink. 

'' Wha...how do you know i...'' i bable, blushing. 

'' I see the way he looked at you, it can't fool me! ''  

'' You think he...love me? '' 

'' It's a beautiful feeling isn't it? '' miss hanabi add with a amused expression. 

'' Don't tease me please! '' 

'' Ha ha don't be shy Deiji-san! Well i've got a long night, i better go. '' 

'' Good luck miss Delia! '' i respond, wave to her. 

'' You too! '' the nurse finish, wink again.  

 

She chuckle, gambol in the hallway (What a nice women!) She is silly and polite, i like her! Dad was lucky to have a friend like her, i envy him! It's possible but i ignore if she have a phone and i don't want to be smash by a car or cut my arm only to see her at the hospital. Terrible idea! I promise myself to avoid her, return in the room. Tokiya is sleeping, a strand of his hair is near his nose. I sit on the bed, place it behind his ear. His face is clear, there's no dust or hair to hide her; good! Aaaaaaah it's perfect to spend the night with him! If paradise exist, i find it! I lay down at his left, place the blanket correctly. I'm not cold, i can sleep without one. I place my head on the pillow, my face is at twnety centimeters of his. Tiredness visit my body, my eyes close by themselves. I'm near to go to dream land when... 

 

 


End file.
